You and Me
by Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Tei mengingat masa-masa pada saat mereka bersama sampai berpisah. Lalu mereka bertemu kembali di Taman itu.. Membawa kebahagiaan pada keduanya, baik Len maupun Tei. #ALaMemoria untuk Rainessia Nightfallen


**Holla~! Miza kembali lagi dengan fic baru~! #digampar**

 **Rekor, Miza publish dua fic dalam waktu yang berdekatan! Hehe X3 #dibuang. Fic ini adalah gift (dan mungkin bisa disebut challange) pada Author yang Miza sebut di summary~**

 **Lama-lama Miza baper sendiri ngelihat tulisan Miza disini, karena masih acak-acakan TwT dan lagi, kenapa besok harus masuk sekolah lagi TwT #abaikanyangterakhir. Yah, meski gitu, Miza udah bersyukur dapat menyelesaikan ini fic tepat pada waktunya xD #thepowerofkepepet.**

 **Miza berterima kasih pada Rain-senpai karena telah membuat Miza juga suka pair LenTei .-. meski rasa suka pair ini kalah sama pair LenRin~ X'D. Oh ya, bagi Rain-senpai yang Miza sayangi #dibuang, gomen kalo fic nya jelek :')**

 **Sudah cukup ngobrolnya disini, Miza udah bingung mau ngetik apa untuk menyapa kalian .-. dan juga takut menyita waktu kalian :3 dan Miza juga mau mengucapkan, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU~! XD**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan Utauloid milik Crypton Future Media sama Yamah Corp, dll (?).

 **Don't Like Don't Read~!**

 **RnR minna~! #plak.**

* * *

You and Me

.

.

.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini.."

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut perak yang panjang memakai _dress_ berwarna putih selutut sedang berjalan mengikuti jalur taman pada sore hari. Lalu, merasa sedikit lelah, dia pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman tersebut. Sinar _sunset_ menyinar wajah cantiknya. Wanita itu –yang bermarga lengkap Sukone Tei, mengingat-ingat kenangannya di tempat ini bersama kekasihnya dulu.

Sukone Tei, wanita berusia 23 tahun tersebut ke taman ini lagi, karena dia ingin mengingat tentang pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan pemuda tersebut menghilang entah kemana sejak kelulusan sekolah, dia tidak memberitahu Tei tentang apapun saat itu. Dia hanya meninggalkan kenangan yang sampai sekarang tersimpan di memori Tei.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu disini." Gumamnya tersenyum kecil.

 _Flashback : On_

 _Tei (yang masih berusia 16 tahun) sedang berjalan-jalan di taman yang sering dia kunjungi, dia sangat menyukai taman itu! Apalagi pemandangannya, membuatnya semakin suka. Sampai akhirnya, dia berjalan sambil menunduk dan tidak melihat ke depan, Tei pun menabrak seseorang sampai membuat mereka berdua jatuh._

" _I-ittai, kimi wa daijoubu?" ternyata Tei menabrak seorang pemuda, membuat Tei gugup karena dia tidak biasa berinteraksi dengan orang asing secara tiba-tiba. "D-daijoubu dayo." Balas Tei, lalu uluran tangan menyapanya, pemuda tersebut ingin membantunya berdiri._

 _Tei menerima uluran tersebut, sesaat setelah dia berdiri, mata mereka terpaku satu sama lain._

 _Aqumarine bertemu Ruby._

 _Pemuda tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya, memutus kontak mata mereka. Tei cukup terpesona dengan paras rupawan bercampur imut pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna Honeyblonde yang diikat menjadi ponytail kecil, matanya berwarna Aquamarine yang dapat meneduhkan perasaan siapa saja, dan pemuda itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya._

" _A-ah, gomen karena tidak sengaja menubrukmu!" Ujar Tei membungkukkan badannya, membuat pemuda tersebut sedikit kikuk. "Tidak apa kok!" Pemuda itu memberi balasan. "Namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda tersebut._

" _S-Sukone Tei." Jawab Tei, tetap menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Nama yang indah!" Balas pemuda tersebut, membuat Tei merasa wajahnya memanas. "Kagamine Len! Yoroshiku, Tei-chan!" Setelah itu, mereka pun bertukar nomer telepon dan e-mail._

 _Flasback : Off_

Tei sedikit tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu, pertemuan dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Kagamine Len yang sekarang hilang entah kemana.

"Kau tahu, Len-kun? Setelah pertemuan pertama kita, kau ternyata satu sekolah denganku. Pertamanya aku tidak percaya tentang itu, tapi aku juga senang saat mengetahui hal itu loh!" Tei berbicara sendiri, dia tidak peduli ditatap dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitar.

Tei pun menyibak poni rambut yang sedikit menutupi matanya. "Aku juga jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Rin-chan."

 _Flashback : On_

" _Tei-chan~!" Tei menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Ah, Len-kun, doushita no?" ternyata itu adalah Len, mungkin. Karena suara Len terasa menjadi cempreng saat Len memanggilnya. Karena setahu Tei, suara Len itu nge-bass (?)._

" _Ne, ne! Kau tahu apa yang kusuka darimu?" Tei merasa wajahnya memanas lagi. "A-apa itu?"_

" _Ha-"_

 _Sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah suara memotongnya. Membuat Tei kaget._

" _Oy, Rin! Berhenti menjadi diriku!" Ya, inilah yang membuat Tei kaget, di depannya sekarang ada Len, tapi di belakang Len juga ada Len (?)! tapi dia berusaha tenang, dan mencoba menganggap bahwa Len di depannya adalah Len palsu. "Gomenne Tei-chan, saudariku ini suka iseng."_

 _Len gugup, Tei bingung, sedangkan Len palsu cengengesan. Len palsu pun membuka ikatan di rambutnya, lalu merapikan rambutnya dan memberi sepasang jepit di poninya. Jangan lupa dengan bandana putih di kepalanya tersebut. "A-ano, Len-kun?"_

" _Perkenalkan, dia adalah Kakak Kembarku, namanya adalah Rin." Ujar Len dibalas bulatan kecil di mulut Tei dan sedikit tawa dari gadis bernama Rin tersebut. "Dari segi wajah, kalian sangat mirip." Gumam Tei._

" _Namanya juga Kembar." Timpal Len yang mendengar gumaman Tei, membuat Tei tertawa kecil, langsung membuat Len salah tingkah. "Yoroshiku ne, Tei-chan! Aku sangat senang saat mendengar bahwa Len dekat dengan seorang gadis. Berhubung dia sedikit tertutup. Apalagi gadisnya adalah kau! Dan kau sangat cantik!" Seru Rin riang lalu mencubit pipi Tei gemas. "R-Rin!"_

" _Tidak apa, Len-kun. Apa kalian beda sekolah? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah." Tanya Tei dibalas anggukan kompak keduanya. Lalu mereka pun mengobrol sepuasnya._

 _Sampai Rin bilang sesuatu hingga membuat wajah Len dan Tei memerah._

" _Tolong jaga Adikku yah! Dia sedikit ceroboh, jadi dengan Tei-chan sebagai kekasihnya, kuharap kau dapat mengontrol kecerobohannya."_

 _Flashback : Off_

"Saat itu Rin-chan bilang kekasih, padahal waktu itu kita masih belum jadian. Meski beberapa saat kemudian kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku sangat senang! Karena aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu!"

Tei menyibak poninya lagi, tatapannya menjadi sedikit sendu saat menatap langit keemasan itu.

 _Flashback : On_

 _Saat itu, Tei sedang asik membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Lalu Len datang sambil memberinya minuman kesukaannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Len tiba-tiba berbisik padanya dengan wajah memerah. Membuat wajah Tei ikut memerah._

" _Tei-chan, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Tei sangat gugup sekaligus senang! Cara Len memang tidak biasa karena Len harus berbisik saat menyatakannya, tapi dia senang. Dengan segera Tei mengangguk, membuat Len sangat senang lalu memeluk tubuh rampingnya. Membuat wajah Tei tambah memerah._

 _Biasanya bila di entah apa itu novel dan film romantis, peran lelakinya selalu menyatakan perasaannya di depan umum, bahkan Tei pernah melihat itu secara live. Dia berpikir bahwa itu sangat lah klise bila ada di drama. Tapi, Len berbeda._

 _Setelah sekolah usai, mereka pun pulang beriringan. Di tengah perjalanan, Len membelikannya sebuah gelang berwarna perak indah. Terdapat inisial 'L' di gelang tersebut. Len pun juga membeli gelang tersebut, tapi dengan inisial 'T'. Len bilang itu adalah hadiah olehnya untuk merayakan hari ini._

 _Flashback : Off_

Tei melihat gelang yang dia pakai selama ini, gelang tersebut masih awet di pergelangan tangan kecilnya. Dia pun tersenyum saat melihat gelang tersebut, perasaan Tei sedikit bahagia mengingat itu, tapi juga sedikit sakit saat tahu bahwa sosok pemuda itu tidak ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kau sekarang berada dimana, Len-kun?" gumam Tei masih menatap gelangnya. Len menyuruhnya menunggunya sampai dia kembali, karena itu Tei sampai sekarang tetap menunggu Len. Meski pasti banyak yang terjadi saat Len berada di tempat yang tidak diketahui Tei.

 _Flashback : On_

 _Saat ini adalah kelulusan mereka. Tei sangat senang dengan ini semua. Dia pun menghampiri Len yang sedang bersama teman-temannya. "Tei-chan! Selamat dengan kelulusanmu ya!" Gadis berambut Teal itu memeluk Tei senang, dan Tei membalas pelukannya. "Arigatou, Miku-san. Kau juga selamat yah." Miku mengangguk senang, dan dia pun mengobrol dengan Tei, sekedar untuk bertanya dimana tempat Tei akan lanjut mengejar pendidikannya._

" _Kalau Len? Dimana kau akan kuliah?" Miku pun bertanya pada Len yang entah kenapa, wajahnya sedikit murung. "Rahasia~!" Balas Len memeletkan lidahnya, membuat Miku kesal dan beralih ke orang lain._

 _Tinggal Len dan Tei saja diantara banyak orang tersebut. Len pun mengajak Tei ke tempat yang sepi.  
"Len-kun, kau akan lanjut dimana?" kini Tei yang bertanya, tapi pertanyaannya tidak jawab lantaran Len memeluk Tei. "Ada apa Len-kun?"_

" _Gomenne, Tei-chan. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu, aku tidak boleh melakukannya karena dilarang orangtua ku. Mereka bilang ingin melihat seberapa besar cintamu padaku." Bisik Len membuat Tei sedikit membulatkan matanya._

 _Tei sekarang ingin memaksa Len untuk memberitahunya, tapi dia juga sadar kalau itu cobaan yang diberikan orangtua Len padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk sekaligus sedikit terisak, tanpa ada Len di sampingnya membuatnya lemah. "Gomenne."_

" _D-daijoubu, Len-kun."_

 _Len merasa bersalah disini. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang. Tunggulah aku."_

 _Tei hanya menunduk mendengar itu, dia belum siap melepaskan Len bila dia tidak tahu dimana kekasihnya akan melanjutkan pendidikannya. Tiba-tiba Len menangkupkan tangannya di pipi milik Tei._

" _Tolong jangan menangis lagi, Tei-chan."_

 _Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat tepat dibibir milik Tei. Len menciumnya, sebagai tanda perpisahan. Tei menangis, Len memeluknya._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, Len melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Tei. "Ini bukanlah perpisahan, aku hanya pergi sementara hingga aku akan kembali padamu. Sampai jumpa."_

 _Len pun berjalan membelakangi Tei yang menangis. Melihat Tei menangis seperti itu, membuat hatinya ikut sakit. Diam-diam dia juga menangis tanpa suara saat meninggalkan Tei._

" _Len-kun.." Gumam Tei masih menangis, dia melihat punggung Len yang menjauh. Dia berusaha tetap tegar, meski hatinya sakit. Karena Len bilang dia akan kembali._

 _Flashback : Off_

Begitu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan di benak Tei membuat Tei menangis, taman mulai sepi karena sudah hampir beranjak malam. Tei menangis lagi, dia telah lulus kuliah tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar dari Len.

"Len-kun, aku benar-benar merindukanmu.." Gumam Tei mencoba untuk menghentikan isak tangisnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Dia ingin pelukan hangat Len lagi, dia ingin mendengar suara dan tawa Len lagi.

" _Tei-chan."_

Tei semakin terisak mendengar suara Len memanggilnya. Dia juga rindu saat Len memanggilnya seperti itu.

" _Tei-chan."_

Tei menulikan pendengarannya, dia masih sibuk menangis.

" _Tei-chan!"_

Apa Tei terlalu merindukannya sampai dia berhalusinasi mendengar Len mendengar namanya?

"Diamlah!" Tei berteriak pada suara yang Tei anggap halusinasi itu. Tidak menyadari seorang pria sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tei-chan kau kenapa?"

Tei langsung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara itu terdengar jelas di pendengarannya. Terlihat seorang pria berambut _Honeyblonde_ yang diikat menjadi _ponytail_ kecil dengan mata berwarna _Aquamarine_ yang sedang menatap bingung Tei. Dan Tei tahu siapa pria itu. Meski sore sudah menjadi malam, dia masih bisa melihat paras pria yang dia rindukan.

"Len-kun!" Tei berseru senang, dia langsung memeluk pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Kagamine Len, kekasihnya yang menghilang selama 5 tahun tanpa mengabarinya. Tei senang sekaligus kesal. "Len-kun! Len-kun! Len-kun!"

"Ada apa Tei-chan?" Len tersenyum kecil saat Tei memanggil namanya berulang kali. Tapi dia langsung bergedik ngeri saat aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Tei. "T-Tei-chan?"

Len langsung diserang dengan omelan dan pertanyaan Tei, membuat Len kewalahan menanggapinya.

Tei memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal. Len sedikit berubah, wajahnya yang dulu masih imut, sekarang menjadi sangat rupawan! Tidak ada imutnya! _Ikkemen_ , itulah kata yang langsung terlintas di pikiran Tei. "Len-kun jahat! Tidak mengabariku sama sekali!" Seru Tei mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Len salah tingkah karena itu membuat Tei sangat imut.

" _Gomen-gomen_." Balas Len menggosok tengkuknya karena aura menyeramkan Tei masih ada. "Memangnya kau kemana saja? Tidak jalan dengan wanita lain'kan?" Len tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Tei. "Tentu saja aku tidak jalan dengan wanita lain! Karena aku hanya mencintaimu!" Wajah Tei memanas.

"Tentang aku yang pergi itu, sebenarnya aku melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negeri, setelah 4 tahun disana, aku sebenarnya sudah kembali kesini 1 tahun yang lalu. Sengaja untuk tidak mengabarimu karena aku harus melanjutkan perusahaan milik Ayahku. Terkadang aku melihatmu saat sedang berjalan-jalan di taman ini sih." Len sukses mendapat jitakan di kepalanya, membuat Len meringis.

"Kau kembali kesini 1 tahun yang lalu tapi tidak mengabariku?! Kau memang jahat." Ucap Tei membuat Len tertawa kikuk. "Yang penting sekarang aku berada disini!" Tei mengangguk kecil mendengar itu.

"Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu, Len-kun?"

Len mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, pertama dia memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah pada Tei yang menatapnya heran. Lalu setelahnya, Len mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Tei terkejut melihat benda yang berada di kotak kecil itu, Tei terharu.

Sebuah cincin berwarna emas dengan permata _Ruby_ kecil di tengahnya.

Len menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis kiri milik Tei.

"Len-kun, ini..?"

"Sukone Tei, maukah kau menjadi pedamping hidup serta matiku?" Tei menangis lagi, tapi kini dia menangis haru mendengar itu. "Kenapa kau tidak berlutut seperti yang ada di film dan novel romantis saja?" Len tertawa kecil mendengar itu, Tei masih sempat bercanda di saat seperti ini.

"Jadi?" Len menatap kedua manik _Ruby_ milik Tei. Len sedikit takut Tei menolaknya karena dia tidak mengabarinya selama 5 tahun.

"T-tentu saja aku mau.." Ujar Tei membuat Len senang bukan main! Dengan segera dia memeluk tubuh kecil milik Tei yang membalas pelukannya.

" _Arigatou,_ Tei-chan." Bisik Len sambil menatap wajah Tei dengan lembut, dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Tei.

Len pun mencium bibir milik Tei lagi, sementara Tei menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman itu. Mereka akan mengingat malam ini, selamanya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
